The Hybrid Winglet (updated)
by Chase.jpeg
Summary: Peacemaker and his hybrid friends go to Jade Mountain Academy only to find out a horrible secret after Feirceteeth attacks. They are then forced into hiding. Will Feirceteeth and her gang of criminals find them? Will Peacemaker make up for his past?


Wings of fire The Hybrid winglet

 **JADE WINGLET** **GOLD WINGLET**

Icewing: Tern Icewing: Polar

Mudwing: Bog Mudwing: Swamp

Nightwing: Darkhunter Nightwing: Daring

Rainwing: Pollen Rainwing: Poppy

Sandwing: Serpent Sandwing: Ostrich

Seawing: Pufferfish Seawing: Eel

Skywing: Ash Skywing: Cliff

 **SILVER WINGLET** **COPPER WINGLET**

Icewing: Frost Icewing: Crystal

Mudwing: Puddle Mudwing: Copper

Nightwing: Starscream Nightwing: Warvictor

Rainwing: Caterpillar Rainwing: Kiwi

Sandwing: Pyramid Sandwing: Sandstorm

Seawing: Current Seawing: Seashore

Skywing: Trench Skywing: Atmosphere

 **QUARTZ WINGLET** **HYBRID WINGLET**

Icewing: Sleet Icewing: NightOwl

Mudwing: Lilypad Mudwing: Igneous

Nightwing: Mauler Nightwing: Peacemaker

Rainwing: Raspberry Rainwing: Evergreen

Sandwing: Stinger Sandwing: Loyalty

Seawing: Nile Seawing: Andromeda

Skywing: Griffin Skywing: Waterfall

 **Epilogue**

 _5 ½ years ago…_

 **PAPAYA**

Papaya was nervous. She was going back to the rainforest to introduce everyone to her new husband: Iceberg. If seeing her friends after a long while isn't scary to her enough, she's married to an Icewing. Yes, cross-tribe relationships are perfectly legal, but it's still far from common.

The Rainwing village wasn't very far. Her best friend, Hope the strange Nightwing, had gladly prepared everyone for a long awaited arrival.

Her husband is only half the surprise, the other is she has a newborn son named Evergreen. This is a good thing because Hope's child, Peacemaker, doesn't really have a lot of friends. Evergreen would be his 'god-brother.'

 _Oh…_ Papaya worried, _I hope they don't think I'm crazy. And I pray they won't make fun of my son because he looks different. And the Nightwings live there too. Most of them are kind of grumpy, especially the dragonets._

They have almost arrived. The place was sort of empty. Most of the dragons peaked through their windows. Hope was over there looking more excited than ever with little Peacemaker digging in the dirt.

"Wow honey," Iceberg said jokingly, "I didn't think you'd be this popular in your life."

"Hardy-har-har." Papaya joked. Even if no one approves of their marriage, Papaya wouldn't care. She'll still love Iceberg through their ups and downs. And with their son, nothing will separate them.

Hope waved at them and Papaya waved back. "Hello Papaya." Hope said. "I am so proud of you!" She turned to Iceberg. "And this must be your husband. I was married to an Icewing before." She looked down and sighed. "I hope your marriage lasts forever."

"Thank you so very much." Papaya said.

Peacemaker came running in. "Mommy! MOMMY! They're here, Mommy!"

"I know, I know." Hope said to her son. "Hey, do you want to see Evergreen?"

Peacemaker gasped as Papaya set Evergreen down. Evergreen was like a polished pearl. A color changing pearl. A problem he faced though is he can't camouflage himself very well. If he turned brown in a tree to hide, it would look like the tree had a shiny bulge. What was cool however, his frost breath could change color depending on Evergreen's. If he were red, the ice he breathes would be red. The first time this happened, Evergreen had a bad cough. While he was coughing, he was blue. He soon coughed up a block of ice that had a beautiful blue. But as it turns out, the tips of the crystals were black with Rainwing venom. This made it very dangerous. If you touched the tip, the Rainwing venom would burn your skin. Or worse, if the tip cuts you, the Rainwing venom would get in your bloodstream. Papaya knew this from experience. You do not want to know how the incident went.

"Cool! Yous very shiny! Hey Ever-Ever, Ev-"

Papaya smiled. "Evergreen."

"Evergreen! Yes! Evergreen, can yous changes color? Do's you spit icky slime or ice? But most good-ly, do's you like pie?"

Baby Evergreen tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh here! You's love it!" Peacemaker gathered berries, leaves, banana peals, and some mud and clumped them all together. "See, you's eat it! Num, num, Yum!"

Papaya chuckled, "I don't think he's- Oh."

Evergreen devoured it like he hasn't eaten in years.

She knew Evergreen and Peacemaker would get along well. They were acting like they were brothers for life.

Soon after Evergreen finished, Peacemaker put his talons on Evergreen's head after a second, Evergreen shivered. Green ripple patterns formed on his skin and then faded back to a light, light blue. That was a bit weird, but Papaya didn't care.

She prayed to the three moons above Evergreen would be safe. And Hope and her kids will get through life together.

All will be okay. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

 **Chapter 1**

 _Now…_

 **PEACEMAKER**

 _This is not okay!_ Peacemaker thought in worry, _everything will definitely go wrong! I'm not ready for school!_ Peacemaker was beyond fearful.

"Wow," Evergreen said strangely calmly, "You look like a bug trapped in a web! You've visited Jade Mountain dozens of times. No need to be afraid."

They were right outside the school entrance, which was beautifully decorated with yellow blossoms and white tulips. Dragons from all tribes came. Icewings, Mudwings, Sandwings, you name it. Most of the Nightwings and Rainwings here he already knew, but the rest are all new faces.

"Your one to talk," Peacemaker responded, "You're fully lime green! Which from experience, it means fear."

"Really? Just because I'm lime green from wingtip to wingtip, shaking, and can hardly move or breathe doesn't mean I'm scared!"

"Don't worry. Maybe we can do this together." They took a few steps in and immediately Fatespeeker, who they knew before, welcome them in.

"Evergreen! Dar- I mean Peacemaker!" She said enthusiastically, "Welcome! We are so happy to see you here! This is your map and your cards!" She handed them a map marked with their room and a metal slate that said 'Peacemaker' and another that said 'Evergreen.'

"You'll be sharing your room with…" She read through a scroll with a list of names. Understandable, it would be hard to remember everyone's names and what group or winglet they're in. "Loyalty! You guys are sharing a room with Loyalty. He's a hybrid, just like you two."

"Wait," Peacemaker asked, "there are other hybrids here?"

"Of coarse! It's not called the _Hybrid_ Winglet for nothing. And heck, even Sunny is a hybrid."

"Really?" Peacemaker said "Hmm. I would've never guessed. She doesn't look like one."

"Well go right on ahead. See you guys during classes!" Fatespeeker went to another student to greet her. Peacemaker and Evergreen followed the map to three rooms. They went in the second room where they were told and a dragon was in the middle playing with little figures that looked like they were from the hit scroll series: Moon Wars. He was a sandy brown Sandwing with a little bit of Mudwing plaiting. He had a scorpion tail but the stinger was short, straight, and blunt. He looked up and grinned.

"Hi! I'm Loya-"

"YOU'RE A MOON WARS FAN TOO?" Evergreen interrupted. His scales turned to a calm blue with streaks of yellow with dashes of pink here and there.

"Ah yes, I see you're a dragon of pop culture as well. If you're a true Moon Wars fan then tell me, who was Darktrader's name before he-"

"Skytamer!" This was one of the only things Evergreen exceled at: Moon Wars lore.

"The galactic capital is…"

"Coros!"

"And the pronunciation of the snow walker is…"

"At first it was pronounced 'Wate,' but ever since the introduction of the W.W.S.T, it had to be pronounced 'W.A.T.E.' but the creator himself said it can be pronounced both ways however."

"Impressive. Most impressive."

"May I ask what you guys are talking about?" Peacemaker said.

"Oh, he isn't a fan." Evergreen said to Loyalty. He then whispered, "When I gave him the first one, he said his favorite character was Jarj."

"The Gungwing?" Loyalty responded kind of shocked. "I guess there are two types of dragons." He turned to Evergreen and Peacemaker with a smile. "Anyways, let's have a proper introduction before class. I'm Loyalty and I'm a Sandwing/Mudwing hybrid."

"I'm Peacemaker, a Nightwing/Icewing/Rainwing hybrid. And this is my 'god-brother' Evergreen, the Rainwing/Icewing hybrid."

"Please to meet you two." A gong sound filled the cave walls. "Our first class! We're lucky. We've got Starflight today."

They walked down to the necessary room. There they found a Nightwing with a leaf around his eyes. Apparently he was blinded by fire in a tragic event he rather not talked about. The Nightwing, named Starflight, sat at a desk with 4 other dragons that were obviously hybrids. An Icewing/Nightwing hybrid, a Mudwing/Nightwing hybrid, a Skywing/Seawing hybrid, and a Nightwing/Seawing hybrid.

"Loyalty, Evergreen, Peacemaker. Welcome." Starflight said happily.

"Whoa," Evergreen said in shock, "how did you know it was us?" Evergreen turned back to his usual white, but he had some purplish-orange spots along his snout signifying confusion.

"Well, I heard Icewing-ish claws, and smelled dried leaves as well as wet sand. Your other senses get much more powerful if your eyes are unavailable."

"Wow, Impressive." Peacemaker replied.

"Anyway, have a seat." Starflight said. "Today we get to know a bit more about ourselves, then we talk about the basics of writing."

 **Chapter 2**

 _Two day later at the rainforest…_

 **WINTER**

Winter's 'scavenger sanctuary' was almost complete. The walls were up and the dens were built. The only thing left is those 'toys' Evergreen was supposed to make. All he needs now are the scavengers. Luckily, he had caught some earlier and hopefully they would enjoy their new safe and secure home.

He set the cage in the sanctuary. The first hesitated for a moment before exiting. After it had got out, they came out one by one.

 _Let's see, one two, three, four…_

There was one missing.

Winter, in panic, searched everywhere but with no luck.

 _It couldn't have gone far,_ he thought, _not with its two tiny legs._

His old school satchel started to move in the corner of his eye. When he turned to look, it stopped. Everything was still inside except the scroll piece.

A few years ago, Kinkajou used the remains of a magic scroll to turn Darkstalker, the creator of that scroll, to turn him to an innocent dragonet named Peacemaker. That same scroll had previously been used by a Rainwing to shape shift to any type of dragon. He also used it to turn Winter's brother, Hailstorm, into a female Skywing named Pyrite who was completely loyal to the old evil Skywing queen, Scarlet. Peril, a Skywing with fire scales, burned the magic scroll to stop the madness. But Winter caught a scrap of it, which he saved for later when the time is needed. He would've used it against Darkstalker if it weren't for his mind control.

The scavenger must have taken it. Why? It wouldn't know what it could do.

Winter turned to see a Skywing looking shocked. She looked obviously like Pyrite, but seemed a bit more approachable.

"Wha-" She looked at herself, "What the # $%! I'm a dragon! How in the &^% did I turn to a dragon!" She turned to look at Winter. She screamed from the top of her lungs jumping back.

"Calm down." Winter said. Or at least tried to say. Before he could finish, she punched him in the snout.

"Ow, hey!" She ran off, but Winter flew in front of her. She ran the other way, but bumped into Evergreen and stumbled over, falling to the ground.

"Evergreen!" roared Winter, "You finally decided to finally come here at this time!? You realize I'm kind of in the middle of something here?!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. He had a little bit of dark purple around his wings. "I had classes and I needed to put the finishing touches on the climbing bars. I also had to find all of them and one was broken, so I had to fix that. Oh, and there was the most beautiful flock of parrots by the window. One even made a nest by our window! A few of them and I played ball with a coconut and-"

"Let me stop you right there," said Winter, "You were late because you. Played ball. With parrots?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I'm Evergreen, it's what I do." Evergreen looked at the Skywing. "Anyway, who's your little friend here?" His dark purple areas quickly turned back to white. He turned fully purple-orange with bits of yellow along his spine.

"She's no one."

"Where am I?" the Skywing asked with pure terror, "Who are you? Why can I understand you? Are you going to eat me?"

"OK," Winter said very calmly, "You must've gotten yourself caught in my scroll and turn yourself into Pyrite. Now, just give me the scroll and you'll be back to normal."

"Here, take it!" she said as she took out a crumbled a piece of paper stuck between her toes. She gave it to him, but nothing changed. "So what now? Is there a ritual? A spell? A snap of the fingers?"

"Wait a minute." He unfolded the paper. It read ' **Turn to Pyrite the Skywing**.'The rest of the spell must have ripped away. _Oh this is just peachy, isn't it?_

"Couldn't you use the rest of the scroll to turn her back to normal?" asked Evergreen.

"I'm afraid not." Winter responded, "There isn't any room left to write."

"You mean to tell me I'm stuck as one of you freaks forever?" Pyrite cried.

"Apparently so. I'm sorry scavenger."

Pyrite started to sob. She got up to the nearest boulder and buried her head in her arms.

 _Oh no..._

"You can't just sit here and cry." Winter said with one talon on her shoulder, "We know a great place you can live. There will be dragons that can take care of you. Like my friend Evergreen here."

"Um, yeah! Uh…" Evergreen looked around thinking. His scales turned to his casual shiny white. A purple-orange line went down his spine. The line quickly turned yellow as his face lit up for he had an idea. He then shot up the sky and came back with a few mangos. "Here, I got some mangos to make you feel better. Or are they papayas? Baby cantaloupes? Maybe they're orange lemons. I honestly don't know. I may be an expert in fruit, but when it comes to certain fruits it can be quite confusing."

Winter sighed shaking his head. "Just follow Evergreen. He'll take you to a room back at Jade Mountain Academy."

Pyrite looked up at Winter confused, face full of dried tears. "You're smart enough to have schools?"

 **Chapter 3**

 **EVERGREEN**

"Is it kind of weird that the natural state of the universe is at night yet daytime is only cause by a nearby radiating ball of flame? Why is it called a 'heart' shape? A heart doesn't look like that; it's a wet sack full of blood! Also, you ever wonder why this continent looks like a Sandwing? Was it a coincidence? And if nothing is faster than light how did the dark get there first?"

"Could you just shut up?" Pyrite yelled at Evergreen. He has been asking these mind-boggling questions for the whole trip. "I'm getting a headache."

"Oh, sorry." Evergreen saw a special kind of fruit that he recognized and he turned yellow then back to his ice color. The fruit is called a 'head-healer.' His mother used to use it to make soup out of it every time he gets a headache. After eating that and a sip of water, the headache goes away almost instantly. It had one little side affect if you didn't drink the water right after. "Here," he said picking the pail pink lemon-shaped fruit from the tree, "take this. I'll cure your headache." He tossed it to her and she caught it. She looked at him with a puzzled expression and took a bite.

"BLEH!" she gagged, "It tastes like a mushroom covered in poop!"

"It tastes like that because it wasn't juiced and sweetened. But is the headache gone?"

Pyrite paused for a minute feeling her head. "Yeah, it is! Thanks."

"But you might not want to look at your mouth for about three minutes."

Pyrite looked confused. She looked at her reflection at a nearby river. "Holy $#%^!

My mouth is purple!"

"You can either drink lots and lots of water, or wait it out."

Right as he said that, she drank some of the river water. She flinched and backed up. The purple had faded, but a leech was on her tongue. She was freaking out.

"Don't worry," Evergreen said, "use your fire."

"I don't know how!"

"Just spit up like a baby dragonet! It's easy!"

Fire shot out of Pyrite's mouth and at a bush, which went up in flames.

The leech was now shriveled on the ground. Evergreen picked it up and ate it. "Mmmmmm…" he drooled, "Leech steak…" Ripples of blue formed on his scales then faded back again.

"You are weird and disgusting, you know that right?" Pyrite said as she rubbed her neck. She must not be used to fire coming out her mouth.

Evergreen turned to Pyrite with a smug expression. "Most other dragons are open scrolls, but I'm a bit more complicated than that. The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma." For some reason, he imaged a bucket of bat milk spilling on one of the tree platforms back home. _I guess my mind is so complicated even I, the bearer of that mind, could not fathom it._

They soon arrived at the entrance. Standing there was a familiar face. Andromeda was one of Evergreen's friends in class. She was a mixture of a Seawing and a Nightwing. She was a dark shade of purple that looked like space and her luminescent scales were magenta. Her eyes were a purple so dark, it was almost black.

"Where have you been?" Andromeda exclaimed, "You missed half the class! It was so boring. Without you, math class felt like a math class!"

"Well, I'm here now." he said, "I had an important errand to go to."

Andromeda giggled. "Yeah, an 'important' errand." They then gave each other a hug. Andromeda looked to Pyrite with a curious expression. "And who's this?"

"Oh, that was the 'errand' I was talking about. Remember that story Qibli told us?"

"You mean to tell me that Hailstorm did it again?" Said Andromeda with a shocked face. She then gasped. "Is Scarlet back?"

"No! No, this is a different Pyrite. This one's a scavenger."

"And I'm being held against my will!" Pyrite noted rather rudely. "And what kind of name is 'Pyrite?' My name is an _actual_ name. I'm Kaida!"

Both Andromeda and Evergreen looked confused. "Your name is Beta?" Evergreen said. Andromeda's brow raised, which stated by Evergreen, she does it best. Almost as well as The Boulder from those action picture scrolls.

"No!" Kaida growled in frustration, "Kaida! K-A-I-D-A!"

"Traitor?"

"Kaida."

"Candy?"

"Kaida!"

"Calcium?"

"KAIDA!"

"Wait I got it! Mitochondria!"

"That's not even # $%ing close! If I still had my hair, I'd be pulling it out! I so want to kick you in your fat, shiny, white $$!"

"My what?"

"Nothing, just don't say it, you're probably too young anyway."

Evergreen shrugged and he led her to Peril's old room. He thought it was the best idea. Well, it was actually Andromeda's but he couldn't hear her and thought his conscience told him that.

A path of burned ground led to a tunnel, which led to room. The reason the room was deep in the rock is so Peril wouldn't accidently (or purposely,) set anything on fire during her stay.

"It's pretty warm in here." Kaida said panting.

"No worries," Evergreen said. "Let me use my frost breath. What color would you like?"

"What color? Dragons can breath ice?" Kaida looked like it was the first time she ever seen rain. _Pouring down. The drain._

"Well, others can too. All Icewings can. But I'm the only one that can change its color. I'll guess your favorite color. Hmmm… Is it Periwinkle?"

"Red violet, actually."

"Yeah, I know, that was a test." He didn't really.

Evergreen changed his color to red violet. He then shot red violet ice at the corner of the room. He carefully chipped the venom tipped parts off and threw them away. "There." He said, "If you want it decorated, give me a holler. And don't worry; my ice doesn't melt for a long, LONG time. It once took one of my sculptures months to even show a drop."

"Thanks, I guess." Kaida walked in and laid on her back in the middle of the room. "Ow!" she said jumping up, "Oh, wings. Forgot I was a dragon. Better get used to it, since I'll be one forever." Her eye twitched. " _Forever…_ Trapped… In a dragon…" Kaida sighed.

 _Poor Cat-a. Or was it Katana? No, Karma. What is up with scavengers and their ludicrous names?_

Andromeda comforted Kaida with her wing around her. "Don't worry," she said, "We'll visit anytime we can."

Andromeda and Evergreen had gotten up and walked to class. As they walked, Evergreen told her the story of what happened at the 'errand' with Winter and Andromeda told him everything he had missed. It was mostly about math class. She told him that the Silver Winglet joined with theirs for math. She also told him Starscream, the Silver Winglet's Nightwing, had a freak out during class.

When they walked into class, they continued their day.

 **Chapter 4**

 **PEACEMAKER**

 _Later…_

It was midnight and Peacemaker hadn't gotten any sleep but Evergreen and Loyalty both were. Yes he's a Nightwing, but he just can't stay up like the rest. Maybe his Nightwing blood is kicking in? Something? No. He had a strange feeling. As if he wasn't in control.

 _Hello Peacemaker._ A voice said.

Peacemaker jumped up out from his moss bed almost hitting his on the ceiling. "Wha-W-What? Who said that?"

 _Shhhhh…_ The voice said, _No need to speak aloud. You can speak to me telepathically. Basically, anything you think, I know what it is._

 _OK, what am I thinking about right now?_

 _You're trying to figure out how this is possible._

 _Oh no._

 _Anyway, I will tell you this, we are one of the same._

 _So… you're my conscience?_

 _I guess you can say that, but I have a mind of my own._

 _Who exactly are you?_

 _You might have heard of me, but you'll find out later._

 _I have a really bad feeling about this._

Peacemaker couldn't sleep all night. The voice kept him up answering his questions except for the question 'who are you?' Even if the voice didn't respond, the thought of a voice in your head is enough to make you sleep deprived anyway.

When he finally started to sleep, Evergreen shook him awake. "Come on! There's something I want to show you!"

"Five more minutes." He groaned.

"C'mon, it's important!" He shook him harder.

Peacemaker sighed and got up. "OK, what is it?"

"We have an eighth!"

"An eighth what?"

Evergreen's scales were so yellow you could mistake them for gold. "A new member!"

"But don't we have enough dragons in our winglet?"

"Well, technically just an addition to the school over all, but we brought her in so that makes her part of the winglet."

"Alright. It better not be another wild boar." Yesterday mourning, Evergreen had gotten a 'pet' boar that almost destroyed their library. They told him it ran off, but little did he know they had pork that night.

"No, I've learned my lesson. She's a dragon. Well _technically_ a dragon."

"Don't tell me you brought one of those little winged lizards."

"No, a real dragon this time. She's a Skywing who was once a scavenger."

Peacemaker made a face.

"I'm not crazy, it's true Peacemaker! OK, I may be a little crazy, but not when it comes to this I promise. I saw it happen! Winter was there too! Just follow me; we're going to introduce her to her new winglet. Which is us if you were wondering."

Peacemaker followed him to Waterfall and NightOwl's room. Every dragon except for Andromeda was there having completely normal conversations. The first to see them was Waterfall. She stopped talking to Igneous for a second. "Well, look at what the mountain lion dragged in!" Waterfall was almost completely orange with a red stripe running down her back. Her fluorescent spots were a very pale orange with a hint of green to them. She had gills like a Seawing, but they were very thin. The pale orange glowing scales on her rather large red-orange wings were in a 'multiple spiral' pattern that represented gushes of wind.

"Hey Waterfall." Peacemaker said.

"Hi!" Evergreen said.

"Care for a drink you two?" Waterfall had a cauldron on the other side of the room filled with blue green like liquid. Apparently, it's her town's most popular drink. She's a bit patriotic about her hometown: Umbertown. It was the Skywing capital and the largest, and most populated city in Pyhrria.

Andromeda entered the room with a Skywing. She must have been the new member Evergreen was talking about. She looked nervous. In fact, she looks like she had just cried. Tearstains were under her eyes.

 _Wow,_ Peacemaker looked at the Skywing, _She's beautiful. What? What am I saying?_

 _It's a crush young one._ The voice said. _I had one too. Sadly, love only leads to betrayal. Trust me._

"Everyone, this is Kay- Kai- Ka…

"It's Kaida." The Skywing corrected.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Igneous the Mudwing/Nightwing said with his brow raised. Igneous looked like any other Mudwing but with dark, dark grey scales and longer horns.

Kaida looked very nervous. Peacemaker knew Igneous is just like that. "I- I am a- I know this is hard to believe, but I'm- I'm a human I mean _scavenger_ that got turned into a dragon."

"I question your sanity." Igneous wasn't buying it.

One side of Peacemaker couldn't believe her. The other kind of wanted to. It's an interesting idea, but he still needs proof. But just in case, his faith may need to rest on her claims.

"No it's true!" Evergreen jumped in, "Winter and I saw it with our own looking holes!"

"Um…" Peacemaker said with his talon on Evergreen's shoulder, "I think those are called 'eyes'"

"You're right. I should really start using my thought chamber."

Peacemaker went up to Kaida. "Hi, my name's Peacemaker."

NightOwl jumped in and said, "They call him that 'cause he makes _pieces_ of pie. Get it? _Peace_ sounds like _piece?_ "

"If you explain the joke, it isn't funny anymore." Peacemaker said. NightOwl was like a bleached sky blue canvas with messy streaks of black stripes here and there.

"I don't get it." Kaida said confused.

"It's because I make pies. If you want, I can make one for you."

"OOOHHHH," Evergreen exclaimed, "Do the banana cream pie! One of my favorites!"

"Oh, that actually sounds really good!" Kaida said. She then had a fearful face. "It's not poisoned isn't it?"

"Oh silly Koi Fish!" Evergreen chuckled, "It's called _potassium_ , not _poison_!"

"Once again, not my name!" She looked to Andromeda who just came back holding a drink. "Is he stupid or deaf?"

"What?" Evergreen asked.

"You see what I mean?"

"It's best if you just accept to live with it." Andromeda advised.

The gong sounded and the winglet went to their classes while Kaida went back to her cave. Peacemaker went to math, then science, and now was heading to writing when he passed the library.

 _Maybe one of these scrolls can answer your questions._ The voice insisted.

 _Oh really,_ Peacemaker thought back, _which scroll? 'Mysterious Voices 101?' 'The Creepy Guy In Your Head Encyclopedia?' Oh, I know! How about 'I'm Not Going To Do What A Voice In My Head Tells Me What To Do Because That Will Make Me Insane!'_

 _You're mean._

 _Well, that's because I don't have a good feeling about you._

 _Fine! I'll just tell you! I thought you finding out would be dramatic. Moon knew what suspense was! My name is Dar-_

Before the voice could finish, a hooded dragon leaped through the library window and pinned Peacemaker to the ground. The dragon unraveled its hood revealing itself to be a female Nightwing with a sinister smile on her face. "Hello Darkstalker."

 **Chapter 5**

 **EVERGREEN**

Evergreen was in art class putting his finishing touches on his ice sculpture. It was an exact copy of his art teacher Jambu.

"Nice job Evergreen!" Jambu said. "An instant 'A'"

Nile, a turquoise colored Seawing from the Quartz Winglet, frowned at her work. It was some sort of painting. Evergreen thought it looked like a hippo with wings or a mutated potato. "What about my work?" she whined.

Jambu took a closer look. "I mean it's creative. What is it?"

She made a face at Evergreen. "It's Evergreen's fat mother."

"Nile!" Jambu yelled, "That was very mean! You say you're sorry!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said. She didn't mean it though.

"Now hug."

"Do I really have to? I don't want to get infected with his stupidity! It might be contagious!"

"Hug or get an 'F'"

She rolled her eyes again. She has been doing that a lot. Evergreen wondered if that was starting to make her eyes hurt.

She hugged him with a frown.

"Great! You got along! But you still get a 'C+' Nile."

Nile scoffed and frowned.

Jambu mumbled to himself. "Wow, I showed some good authority! Better tell Queen Glory, she'll be so proud!"

Nile turned fiercely to Evergreen. The rage in her eyes was enough to make his head explode. Not literally of course. "You know this is the only class you're not failing in."

She stormed off to the other room.

 _Geez. What was that all about?_

A loud ringing sounded in his ear. _Oh no…_

Every time there was a ringing in his ear, it meant Peacemaker was in danger. The first time this happened was about a year or two ago. Peacemaker was picking strawberries, mangos, and melons for his new pie recipe while Evergreen was trying to catch trout like a bear. (It didn't go well. The only thing he caught was some driftwood.) Suddenly a giant python as big as either of them attacked Peacemaker. Before it could even touch him, Evergreen flew in twice as fast as Skywing at full speed. He shot the snake with his frost breath (which was red with rage,) picked it up, threw it at a tree, and snapped its neck. After he snapped out of it, Evergreen was full of regret. He and Peacemaker were so sad and traumatized. They agreed to never go ear any snake for its own sake. But at least they named their pie after it called: The Fruity Fang in a driftwood bowl.

But Peacemaker's life was at risk. And he was sure it's not another python. Evergreen's mind went blank and he flew through the halls at lightning speed. Other dragons followed to see what was going on. He entered the library and blew a cascade of red ice at Peacemaker's attacker knocking her down leaving a nasty scar. Blood soaked the floor around her. Other dragons entered including his winglet and the Dragonets of Destiny.

Evergreen collapsed out of exhaustion. Slowly closing his eyes.

 **Chapter 6**

 **PEACEMAKER**

A blast of red, orange, and emerald ice knocked the attacker off. It was like a talon made out of numerous crystals punched her.

The dragoness, now with a nasty scar across her eye, looked up at Peacemaker and the other dragons in the room.

 _You… I… WE are Darkstalker?_ Peacemaker asked the voice. Even in his head he was shaking.

 _You say that like it's a bad thing._

 _Of coarse it is! You're the one that almost wiped out an entire tribe! The one who manipulated everyone with an earring!_

 _You forgot I was almost King of the Nightwings._

 _How does that make you seem even a little bit better?_

 _I would be a great king._

Sunny, the golden Sandwing and basically the principle, ran in furious. "Feirceteeth! What are you doing in my school?"

The attacker, who was Feirceteeth, got up breathing heavily. "I want my revenge after what he has done to me. Darkstalker will perish!"

"Well that's not Darkstalker! Darkstalker is dead! Gone! Kicked the bucket!"

Feirceteeth laughed in a way that made Peacemaker's spine tingle. "You really are stupid, aren't you? I saw everything. The scroll, the spell, everything! I've tracked him down for years. Now, finally, I get my revenge. And with this skyfire sword, I'll receive that revenge."

Tsunami, the Seawing of the Dragonets of Destiny, growled. "You and what army, squid brain?"

Feirceteeth once again laughed. She pulled out a conch shell of somewhat and blew creating a wailing sound. Suddenly, a bunch of fully armed Nightwings burst in surrounding them.

Peacemaker's winglet with some other battle hungry dragonets came in. Igneous turned to the other dragons beside him. "OK," he said, "We need a plan. Waterfall, Griffin, and Stinger. You three provide air support. NightOwl, Loyalty, and Andromeda go guard Evergreen and Peacemaker. The rest of you, with me." He glared at the Nightwings. "Let's kick some serious tail!" Waterfall, Griffin the Skywing, and Stinger the Sandwing took off flying as high as the ceiling. Waterfall set some on fire. She scratched her gills for they hurt when she used it. Griffin tail whacked one with his tail and dodged a Nightwing's fire blast then scratched her snout. Stinger used her scorpion tail to stab one and turned to scratch the underbelly of the other.

Meanwhile, Igneous took his secret bowie knife from his satchel and stabbed one in the eye. He then took some of his throwing stars and impaled another. Mauler, a Nightwing who had red stripes and other red patterns tattooed all over himself lived up to his name and brutally killed some of his own tribe. It was weird since he shown no remorse to killing dragons like him. He broke the neck of one, set fire to another, and took a spear impaling one. But to Peacemaker's horror, a Nightwing with two swords stabbed him. The shocked expression on Mauler would haunt Peacemaker for the rest of his life. Loyalty took Mauler's killer's sword and kicked him. Another Nightwing with a metal rod sparred with Loyalty.

Copper was fast and agile. His moves were impressive especially for a Mudwing. Copper was cornered and would've been dead if it wasn't for Andromeda who tackled his attacker.

Clay, the Mudwing of the Dragonets of Destiny, had Nightwings on his back. He rolled on the floor crushing them. Clay's face had guilt all over it. Tsunami on the other talon, showed no mercy. Well, a little. She didn't kill anyone. But when Igneous killed them for her, she was shocked and kind of disappointed.

Soon, the rest of the Nightwings flew off with Feirceteeth growling. Starflight poked his head out of the library desk. "Are they gone?"

"Yes. We're safe." Sunny said as she poured water on Evergreen said waking him up.

"The butler did it!" he screamed. He blinked for a few seconds. "Oh, just a dream."

"Sunny," Peacemaker said quietly with tears pouring from his eyes. "Am- am I- really Darkstalker?"

Sunny lifted Peacemaker's head with her talon. She was crying a little bit too. "Yes. But don't you worry. You are nothing like him. You are you. The sweet little dragonet that you are! A thousand year old nothing can't tell you otherwise."

 _Ouch. A little harsh much?_ Darkstalker's voice said.

"Listen," Tsunami said with on wing around him, "you need to go far away from here. Go to the Talons of Peace. They'll protect you."

"I'm going too." Evergreen stepped in. "I'm his brother. I should go."

"Well, OK?" Tsunami shrugged.

"Us as well." Igneous said with Waterfall, Andromeda, Loyalty, and NightOwl nodding behind them.

Tsunami sighed. "Fine! But if you're doing this to skip school then forget it! I'm kind of tired of losing my students."

 **Chapter 7**

 **PYRITE**

"God it's hot in here." Pyrite said. "The ice isn't even helping. When are they going to get here? I need food." She tapped her fingers on the floor impatiently. Well, they're technically talons now.

She heard her 'friends' running down the hall. The purple one, Andromeda, came storming in her room. "Come on, Pyrite! We're leaving!"

"It's Kaida!" Pyrite said as she got up to run. They arrived at the school's entrance. Everyone else flew to the sky.

 _How am I supposed to fly? Oh wait; I'm a dragon now. I guess I can try. I mean it is in my blood._

She spread her wings and jumped off the ledge. But instead of flying, she crashed to the forest floor hitting a few branches doing so.

"Ow…" She moaned. The others landed beside her. She had a scratch on her arm, so she spat on her talon and rubbed it on the wound cleaning it.

"I suggest going on talon." Loyalty said. "We'd be hidden from above."

"Or, I have another option." Evergreen insisted as he shot through the sky. A few seconds past and he landed back down looking down. "I just realized that I'm the only one who can camouflage. Hehe."

 _LATER THAT DAY_

It was midday and the team was halfway between the Mud and Rainforest Kingdom.

"Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother you're stayin' alive.

Stayin' alive.

Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' we're stayin' alive.

Stayin' alive.

Ah, ha, ha, ha. Stayin' alive.

Stayin' alive.

Ah, ha, ha, ha. ST-"

"I swear Evergreen! If you don't stop, your heart will be rotting on the ground stuffed with dirt, bugs, and feces!" Igneous threatened.

After a few seconds of quiet…

"STAYIN' ALLLIIIII-"

Igneous tackled Evergreen to the ground with a knife against his neck. "Should I kill you? Or rip your voice-box right out so we'll have some quiet before you bleed to death?"

"None of the above!" Evergreen screeched, "NONE OF THE ABOVE!"

NightOwl pulled Igneous away. "Whoa, chill dude! I think he gets the _point_!"

The others couldn't hide their laughs or keep a straight face.

"That was the worst pun I've ever heard." Igneous said with his talon in his face.

"Hey, my comedy is _sharp_! _Cut_ it out. You just can't handle my _killer_ puns."

"You better sleep with one eye open tonight."

"Thanks for the _tip_."

"Can we just go to wherever we're going?" Pyrite complained. Her snout still ached from that fall earlier.

"Actually, where _are_ we going? Tsunami didn't really say where the Talons of Peace are." Peacemaker said. Pyrite looked at Peacemaker.

 _Whoa. Why did my blood rushed as he was talking? Wait. Oh no. This is weird. I don't even know him at all._ But for some reason, a part of her knew him forever.

"I know a place!" Waterfall said gleefully. "What about Umbertown?"

"Definitely not." Igneous growled. "After that whole 'Nightwings VS Icewings' thing the Skywings started to be really rude to us. And most of us, including myself, are half Nightwing if you haven't noticed."

"Weren't we supposed to go to the Talons of Peace?" Peacemaker asked. But no one listened.

"That's not true!" Waterfall yelled.

"Bet my tail!" Igneous snapped, "My mother and I took a business trip there and multiple times they've thrown fruits, boxes, and rocks at us. Your kind is very discriminative."

"I don't believe you for one second!"

"Oh, you don't? You think the words coming out of my mouth are as valuable as Evergreen's brain!"

"You better take that back! Nightwings are fine, it's you that's the problem!"

"Oh please. You're more of a problem! Get off your high nest!"

"Guys," Peacemaker said standing between them, "Is this going to solve anything? Lets take a vote. Raise your talon if Umbertown is the best choice."

NightOwl, Waterfall, and Andromeda raised their talons.

Igneous looked at Evergreen who didn't raise his talon. "Thanks for voting for my side. Sorry I called your brain invaluable."

"What? Sorry, I was looking at some bugs." Evergreen was looking at a spider and a praying mantis fighting over a dead pill bug. The mantis had gotten the spider's head and ripped its head off. "And we have a winnnnneeeeeerrrrrrr!" Evergreen celebrated with his talons in the air.

 _God,_ Pyrite thought, _He just keeps getting dumber and weirder. Did his mom drop him as a baby or something?_

"Then it's settled." Peacemaker said. "We're going to Umbertown. Which I think it would be a good idea so Kaida can learn to be a Skywing."

 _Oh my God, he got my name right. Is he the only non-mentally-challenged dragon in the world?_

"Uhg! Fine!" Igneous complained. "But how exactly are we going to get in?"

"Simple." Waterfall responded with pride all over her face. "I am your pass. I'm the daughter of the Elite Royal Guard."

"That would explain the attitude." Igneous mumbled.

 _Later…_

The Skywing city had huge border walls. They were a pearl white with a bronze top and a cobble base. The top was lined with barbed wire and here and there you could see small openings near the top. The entrance was a massive gate made of bronze.

Two huge and muscular guards were stationed in front looking really intimidating holding spears that had four axe heads surrounding the top while the tip was a long blade. They were wearing helmets that covered their head and top jaw. "State your business." Said one of the guards. His voice sounded like he was gurgling gravel.

"Waterfall: Daughter of Elite Royal Commander Chasm and our Seawing Negotiator Sailfish. I am here with five guests and my servant." She said. When she said 'servant,' her tail pointed at Kaida.

 _Did that little &!%*# just call me her servant!? _Kaida glared at her.

"Sit up straight, servant!"

"Aren't you supposed to be at school little lady?" The second one said. Her voice wasn't any better than the first guard. Her voice sounded like a door creaking open or a constipated crow. Her southern accent made her sound like a real jerk.

"OK Canyon," Waterfall responded, "If you let us in I will not tell the Queen about that time in the barracks."

The other looked at Canyon in shock. "You told her about the barracks incident?"

"Did that helmet of yours cut your blood circulation on your head? She was there!" Canyon stepped back put her free talon up and waved it around signaling a Skywing on top. He then cranked the wheel opening the gate and the guards moved out of the way so they can get in. "You may enter little lady."

Kaida was amazed at the architecture of the houses. Which was weird since dragons usually lived in caves or huts. The houses looked just like your everyday human houses but bigger. They were made of logs, planks, cobblestone, and white clay. Kaida could imagine how comfy it would be inside.

"Wow!" Kaida exclaimed. "These look just like human houses!"

"Yep!" Waterfall replied. "Inspired by those scavenger dens near their castles. The designer was a scavenger freak. Some say he could understand them."

"On the other note," Peacemaker asked, "How do you know those guards there? They looked like those bad guys from Moon Wars."

"Their called 'Stormwings.'" Evergreen corrected.

"Yeah, the solders of The Dark Order!" Loyalty added.

"That was Canyon and Cyclone." Waterfall explained. "They're my cousins. And don't you dare ask me about the barracks incident. That day should never be mentioned again. It was so bad that the Queen made it illegal to tell the story."

Soon they arrived at beautiful tavern at the side of a cliff. It had amazing carvings of dragons flying across the sky. It was framed with dark oak. It seemed out of place. The other houses were on open plains while this tavern was attached to a rocky hill.

"Wow Waterfall," Andromeda exclaimed, "This place is amazing!"

"Oh, that old place? No. Too expensive! We're staying there." She pointed at a mill by the river. The river ran across the city dividing it in half. The mill was very square. It had a tent area filled with knickknacks. "That's where my uncle's friend's ex-wife's brother's coworker's cousin's step father's step father."

"I can see you're very close." NightOwl joked.

They went to the front door and Waterfall knocked. An old yellow-orange Skywing with a small set of spectacles answered. "Waterfall!" he exclaimed.

"Glide!" They hugged each other. "Glide, can my friends and I stay for a while?"

Glide chuckled. "Of coarse!"

Kaida thought that was a bit suspicious. Why would he just let them in like that?

"Come right in! I just made some cookies!"

Evergreen's ears went up. "You had me at cookies!" He ran in with lightning speed. He later went back out looking very disappointed. "They're raisin cookies."

 **Chapter 8**

 **PEACEMAKER**

 _The next day…_

Peacemaker and Evergreen went to the marketplace at the middle of the town. It wasn't anything special really. It was a bunch of tents and stands selling food and scrolls. He stumbled across a fairly recent scroll about the Dragonets of Destiny and how they saved Pyhrria. He read the title.

 _Wings of Fire, huh. Clever name._

They arrived at a fruit stand. "Hey Peacemaker," Evergreen asked, "Could you make a pie out of this?" He held a yellow pear-like fruit with purple strips.

"Well of coarse." Peacemaker grabbed it and tapped the side. He must have tapped it a bit too hard because the juice got all over his talons.

"Hey! You break it, you buy it!" Said a deep red Skywing salesdragon with a scruffy voice.

"Sorry sir." Peacemaker grabbed another bag and wrapped up the fruit then putting it in his own bag. Peacemaker noticed an orange-red Skywing looking at them from afar. Wait, she was looking at Evergreen. She was looking at him in a way Peacemaker couldn't see anyone looking at his friend. She loved him?

She quickly walked up to Evergreen and tapped his shoulder. "Hello handsome" she said.

Evergreen turned to her surprised. "Oh, you must be mistaken. My name's not Handsome. But if your looking for him, he sadly passed away of old age back home."

She giggled and snorted. "No, I'm calling you handsome!"

"Well, my name is actually Evergreen. What's yours?"

"I'm Angel, but you could call me you're girlfriend!"

"Nice to meet you 'Yourgirlfriend." Evergreen shook her talon.

Peacemaker couldn't hide his laugh. "You know she's hitting on you, right?"

Evergreen tilted his head looking confused. "She isn't. She hasn't even laid one talon on me."

"Wrong kind of 'hitting' Evergreen." Peacemaker couldn't believe he was serious. Well, a little surprised. He's not exactly the brightest torch in the cave.

Evergreen turned to Angel. "Sorry, but it is getting dark and we better get going. It was nice meeting you."

"Well can I come with you for tonight?"

"Of coarse you can come with us."

The three went back to the old mill. Peacemaker hoped they had room for one more. _Seriously, why him? Of all the dragons in Pyhrria she chooses him. Darkstalker, what do you think?_

 _Hmm…_ Darkstalker thought for a moment. _Maybe we can find out ourselves._

 _Like with clues and stuff?_

 _What? No! Nightwings like you and I don't need clues. We have a gift. Let us use it! Go ahead, read their minds._

 _Read their minds? Mother told me the only power Nightwings could ever have is future telling!_

 _Well Foeslayer was wrong. You can, you just have to use it._

 _My mother's name is 'Hope.'_

 _Really? Of all the names she could come up with she chose 'Hope?' Anyway, just try to reach out to their heads._

Peacemaker slowly raised his talon to Angel's head.

 _Not literally you idiot!_

 _Oh, sorry._ He focused as hard as he can and he finally heard Angel's voice in his head.

 _It worked!_ She thought loudly. _He's mine! He's a bit dumb, but he's very sweet and humble. Oh, life is going to be so perfect with him! We're going to get married, have dragonets, and live happily ever after! He's so great! I love him! He'll soon learn to love me._

 _OK, I had enough of that._ Peacemaker thought. _It wasn't worth the headache, but at least I know her love for him is pure. Now lets see what Evergreen thinks of her._ He focused into Evergreen's brain. It was a literal mess! It's just full of colors, patterns, and different kinds of music. But digging deeper, he could hear actual thinking. Most of it were questions about reality like: 'Is the glass half full or half empty?' or 'If you asked your friend to kill you, is it murder, suicide, or assassination?' Stuff like that. But he did finally find one about Angel.

 _I knew I would find a good_ _ **friend**_ _on this adventure! And she's so_ _ **friend**_ _ly. Her and I and my other_ _ **friends**_ _are going to be like a big family!_

 _Yep, he seriously doesn't know!_ Peacemaker started laughing a little bit in real life.

"What's so funny Peacemaker?" Evergreen asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking of something funny earlier."

They soon arrived at the mill. Evergreen knocked at the door and NightOwl answered. "Oh finally you're here." He said. "Hey Peacemaker, got the pie stuff?"

"I do!"

"Great! We're starving! I feel like my stomach would eat itself!" He looked at Angel. "And who might this be?"

"I'm Angel."

NightOwl saw she was holding Evergreen's forearm tight. NightOwl's smirk was the biggest smirk Peacemaker has ever seen. "Oh, OK! Hehe." NightOwl said as he opened the door further. "Everyone, Evergreen has brought someone special!"

"Ooooohhhhhhhhh…" Everyone said.

"Whoa!" Kaida commented. "Really? You got a date?"

"I don't have any dates." Evergreen said. He pulled out some fruit. "But I do have plums. I used to make the same mistake but you just got to remember: Dates are reddish and plums are more purple."

Andromeda looked closely at Evergreen. "Hey Peacemaker," she whispered, "What color does 'love' mean?"

"Crimson." He whispered back. "And I don't see one crimson scale anywhere."

Andromeda looked a little closer. "No. None at all." Not a trace of any crimson or any color close to crimson. Evergreen was just his usual ice color.

A while after dinner everyone except Peacemaker, Kaida, Igneous, Evergreen, and Angel went to sleep up in the attic. Evergreen was eating the leftovers while Angel watched him intently. Igneous was sipping more of his drink, Peacemaker was washing his talons in a cauldron, and Kaida was just hanging out.

"And then he said: Or maybe it was your behind, it's easy to get the two confused!" Evergreen was telling Angel a few funny stories Queen Glory told him. Angel laughed every time.

"I just can't believe it." Igneous said, "She is into you, Evergreen! Don't you see that?"

Evergreen looked at Angel, then himself, looking confused. "You probably need to get your eyes checked or something 'cause she is outside of me."

"No! That's not what I-" He then sighed. "Whatever, I'm going to sleep."

"Maybe I should go to sleep to."

They walked upstairs and Angel followed. While they were doing so, Angel looked at Peacemaker and said "Isn't Evergreen so dreamy?"

"Yeah, a real dream boat." Kaida said sarcastically.

"Hey, she's probably the only one that would ever fall for him" Peacemaker defended.

"Oh, I wonder why." Kaida said rolling her eyes.

 _Shortly after…_

Peacemaker was having the worst nightmare of his life. In the dream, he was a grown dragon sitting on a thronewearing a twisted iron crown in a black marble throne room. Evergreen was by his side, but not as an innocent dragonet, but as a menacing dragon with a gray cape. His eyes were a glowing red, and so were his scales. He looked like a gemstone.

Some guards opened the door in front of the thrown room. Four familiar faces came in guarded by two muscular Nightwing guards.

His friends.

NightOwl was wearing leather armor with chain patting. He had two katana holsters on his back.

Igneous wore iron armor with stubbles and spikes. He had a scar over his left eye wearing a black eye patch over it. Peacemaker saw he had a gold tooth as well.

Waterfall had an iron chestplate and chained leather shoulder pads. She wore a metal helmet that almost looked like a crown. _She's Queen._ Peacemaker thought, _but how?_

Loyalty wore leather armor with copper chains. He also wore some sort odd goggles and had straps on his wrists that looked like you could connect something to it. His lower jaw was metal for some reason too.

Andromeda looked the weirdest. Her wings were leather. She had a lens on her eye with a crosshair. She had a big empty crossbow attached to her arm and a wrist blade on the other but the blade broke off.

They looked like they lived in a post-apocalyptic world. Which looking out the massive windows of the castle, looked to be the case. The ocean outside was brown, the sky was gray, and every tree was dead.

"Welcome old friends!" Peacemaker said in Darkstalker's voice uncontrollably. _What? I didn't mean to say that!_

"You murderous snake!" Waterfall yelled. One guard had to hold her back from tackling him.

"I wouldn't say I am." He turned to Evergreen. "Would you say I am, Terrorizer?"

Evergreen, who apparently has been renamed Terrorizer, shook his head in silence.

"Evergreen!" Andromeda suddenly yelled, "Remember who you are! Break free from Darkstalker's control! You're one of us!"

"I know my place." Evergreen said deeply. "It is about time you learn yours."

"And I gave you several chances, didn't I?" Peacemaker/Darkstalker said to the team. "You decide Terrorizer. Should you give them one last chance to join me, or should you decide the more _exciting_ option?"

Evergreen smirked grimly. "We both know the answer my lord. The punishment shall be death." He grabbed a handle and blew his frost breath on it creating an ice blade. He sharpened the ice sword as he went up to them. With one swift swipe, they were all decapitated. Peacemaker tried to scream but the words didn't come out.

Everything went dark.

Peacemaker was in a void, crying on the floor. Darkstalker was behind him with no expression.

"What was that?" Peacemaker choked.

"A plausible future." Darkstalker responded. "Your friends didn't quite agree with our power."

"What happened to Evergreen? Here was Kaida?"

"Your so called 'brother' was in my control. He always was. As he gets older, his mind fades. Did you ever notice he doesn't really listen to anyone except you? And the Skywing was turned back to a scavenger only to be eaten by us."

"No!" Peacemaker tried to tackle Darkstalker but he only went through him like a ghost.

"There's no escape. My return will come. And there is nothing you could do about it." Darkstalker said grimly.

Peacemaker woke up on the wooden floor of the attic with dried tears in his eyes. He could see Kaida looking out the window watching the sunrise. "Oh, you're awake." She said. "Having nightmares? Yeah, I know how you feel. I've been having them ever since I changed." She sighed. "But honestly, I can't decide this is a punishment, or a new start."

"What do you mean?" Peacemaker asked coming to sit next to her.

"You guys treated me like family. Family I've never had. I was beaten by my own kind because I had red hair. I was going to be burned to the steak till I escaped. The next thing I knew an ice dragon in the forest snatched me up and put in a cage with a few others."

"I'm sorry Kaida." He brushed his wing tip with hers.

"You know what? Call me Pyrite. It's growing on me." She looked up at the sky with her talons together with her eyes closed. She looked down whispering something.

"What are you doing?" Peacemaker asked Pyrite.

"Praying to God. I do that every night before I go to sleep."

"Who's God?"

Pyrite looked at Peacemaker like he didn't know the sky existed. "I'd thought you dragons would be in Him. He's the creator of every living thing on this planet. The one who gave us our souls. He's kind of a big deal."

"Oh." Peacemaker never thought there was a creator. He never really thought about it. It makes sense. "How do you know? What's he like?"

"Well it seems like the only answer. And if I had a Bible or something I would show you." She paused "It was really, really nice talking to you." She gave him a hug and he hugged back. "Goodnight." She said stepping away lying back down.

"Goodnight." He said back going back to where he slept. He saw her shivering and decided to lay by her with one wing around her. She stopped shivering and smiled in her sleep. Peacemaker closed his eyes to sleep as well.

 _Smooth._ Darkstalker said.

 _Shut your pie hole!_

 **Chapter 9**

 **EVERGREEN**

 _The next mourning…_

Evergreen was the last to wake up. He yawned and stretched. When he opened his eyes he saw Angel staring at him.

He jumped and stumbled back. "Oh. Good morning Angel."

Angel beamed. "Did you have good dreams? Did you dream about someone particular?" She asked with a wink.

"No. But I did dream about monkeys, pie, and clouds. But before I woke up I did see myself but he looked odd. He was me but with red eyes and a gray cape thing. He said something in the lines of 'You're almost finished.' Which I think he meant the pie I was holding. He was wrong though. He said it before I could take a bite. Speaking of bite, what's for breakfast?" He walked downstairs to see his friends eating bananas, beef, bread, and more.

"Oh good, you're awake." Waterfall said. "If you didn't wake up, I would've thrown you down the river."

Angel went in between Evergreen and Waterfall growling. "I would never let that happen!"

"Geez!" Waterfall said with her talons up. "Chill Ms. Defensive!"

Angel was about to lung at her but Evergreen held her back. "Maybe a good mourning breakfast pie would cheer you up." He said.

"Coming right up!" Peacemaker exclaimed. He got the ingredients: A bucket of milk, bananas, strawberries, and oranges. He filled a bowl with milk and squeezed the orange juice in it as well as slices of strawberry. He then got a second bowl and mashed the bananas. He poured half the orange strawberry liquid in first, poured the mashed banana second, and poured the rest of the orange strawberry. He laid the blanket of dough over it and lit it on fire with his breath for as long as he could. Once it was done he took it out and seasoned some pepper on the top. He sliced it evenly giving everyone a piece.

 _Truly a masterpiece._ Evergreen thought with a smile. _A masterpiece indeed._

"Thanks!" Evergreen complimented, "This is probably one of your best ones!"

Peacemaker smirked with triumph in his face. The face he made was familiar. It was from one of his nightmares where Peacemaker was an adult with that smile wearing an iron crown beheading a poor dragon. But that would never happen. Peacemaker would never do something like that.

"Would you like to share with me, my little prince?" Angel asked Evergreen with an odd sparkle in her eyes he couldn't comprehend.

"Of coarse I would! But I'm not a prince. Let alone little."

Angel giggled and snorted. "Oh you!" Her laugh made Evergreen laugh. You have to admit; it's a pretty goofy laugh.

"It still surprises me he still doesn't get it." Pyrite commented.

"Well that's just Evergreen for you." Peacemaker replied.

A ringing went off in Evergreen's ears again. "Everyone, get down!" All of them ducked to the ground as two Nightwings with spears broke in. Loyalty threw some baking powder at one's eyes. As the Nightwing staggered back, Igneous clobbered him, grabbed his spear then threw it at the other.

The other Nightwing dodged it and threw her spear at him. Igneous tried to dodge but the spear pierced through his wing. Igneous roared in agony.

Andromeda leaped on the attacker's back covering her eyes. "Evergreen!" Andromeda yelled, "Make an ice spike!"

Evergreen shot a spike of ice onto the floor. Andromeda used her bodyweight to make the attacker fall back and fall on the spike. The spike pierced through the attacker, killing her.

Andromeda leaped off her. "I knew 'dolphin wrangling' classes would come in handy." She said brushing off her shoulder.

"Wow dude," NightOwl said to Evergreen, "that was pretty _cool_."

"Nice one. But knowing that I did that makes me feel cold." Evergreen drooped. His scales gray and blue.

"Ha! Nice! Or should I say, _ice!_ "

"You're not helping." Peacemaker said. "He just witnessed something terrifying."

Angel looked heartbroken. She shouldn't, she didn't do anything. But she hugged Evergreen comforting him with her big wings.

"I think it's best to find another home." Peacemaker suggested.

"No!" Angel yelled. She grabbed Evergreen by the forearm.

"I'm sorry, but we have to."

"OK, but I'm going to follow you till you get to the gates!"

They ran as fast as they could. But Glide stood in front of them with a knife at hand. "You aren't going anywhere." He said.

"Glide, what are you doing?" Waterfall asked. "This is not a good time to joke around. We need to leave!"

"I was promised a great offer. If I keep all of you here so you could die, I would be the wealthiest dragon in Pyhrria."

"How could you?"

"I'm very sorry, but business is business."

NightOwl knocked down a shelf that was by Glide and it fell on top of him. "Well now you're in debt!"

"OK, let's go!" Igneous ordered.

"What? No pat on the back? No high-five? I'm not asking much." NightOwl said as he caught up with the others.

Three Nightwings went in their way. Five others surrounded them spears ready. One tried to stab Peacemaker, but Evergreen leaped on her ripping her face clean off. Evergreen's mind was completely blank again showing no grief, only rage. Once he went back to the ground, the dead Nightwing plopped down dead. He blasted another who had Igneous in a headlock then a large muscular Nightwing pinned him. Evergreen was squirming, trying to get up.

Peacemaker rammed into the big dragon but it barely shook him. Waterfall blasted her fire at him, and then so did Peacemaker. The Nightwing finally stepped back allowing enough room for Evergreen to turn and shoot him, stabbing through his skull. Evergreen got up blowing his frost breath on his own talon creating an arm blade.

A Nightwing tried to stab him but Evergreen blocked her. He then chopped the spear in half and stabbed at her heart. The last Nightwing tried to run away but Evergreen blew ice on his tail causing him to be stuck to the ground. Evergreen then kept shooting him as he approached. He shook off his arm blade and broke the Nightwing's neck.

Evergreen blinked and shook his head, snapping out of it. He looked at the death he had caused. He felt guilty. _There's no time to cry._ He thought to himself. _It was either they, or my friends._ "Come on! Let's go!"

As they approached the gate, Angel stopped Evergreen. "Wait!" She said. "I just want to say you were very brave."

"Thanks. It was nice meeting you."

She twined her tail with his. _Well that's an odd talon shake._

She leaned and kissed him.

Evergreen froze in shock. Purely white with only a little blush.

"Goodbye, my love." Angel said softly.

 _What? Wha- Huh? What just- I didn't- She- WHAT?_

"Oh moons, come on!" Igneous said as he dragged him. Angel waved Evergreen goodbye. Evergreen was never that shocked before. He felt a bit embarrassed that he didn't know.

The gates closed and they were on their way.

 **Chapter 10**

 **PEACEMAKER**

The team camped out at a cave over by a beach.

"Seriously!" Pyrite yelled at Evergreen. "How could you not know that she was in love with you? It was all in your face! You could've seen it from a mile away! My God! Are you ignorant or stupid? Actually, you know what? I'm going to go with the latter. YOU! ARE! STUPID!"

But Evergreen didn't even flinch. He was completely white with shock with only small spots of pink and only one or two scales colored crimson. He didn't move, didn't eat, and didn't sleep. He was like a fleshy statue.

"I have an idea." Peacemaker said. He then pushed Evergreen into an underground lake they camped by. Evergreen resurfaced panting and swimming awkwardly to the shore.

"Oh, hi guys!" He said grasping for air.

"So," Waterfall teased, "what's it like having a girlfriend?"

Evergreen froze yet again and fell back to the lake. He woke up again and swam back up. "Oh, hi guys!"

Before Waterfall could repeat herself, Loyalty shushed her. "Don't bring up the G-I-R-L friend. Evergreen is currently in denial. If you bring it up, or if anyone kisses him again, he might break down."

"How do you know?" Andromeda asked with her brow raised. Evergreen was right, that look _did_ remind Peacemaker of The Boulder.

"My aunt is a doctor at Possibility. She taught me all about medical care. And according to her if someone experiences something frightening, his or her brain suppresses the memory. If you remind them, the brain resurfaces that memory and haunts them forever. For Evergreen here, if you mention the 'girl-word' or tell him 'I heart you,' he will be crushed. Let's see how bad it is. Evergreen, do you remember Angel?"

Evergreen turned to Loyalty confused. "Of coarse I do. She helped us escape."

"See, his mind didn't just forget the memory, it replaced it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Evergreen said, "but I'm starving! I'm going to find some grub." He walked to the mouth of the cave. It was raining really hard at the beach. A hurricane must have formed nearby.

"I suggest you don't go out there!" Peacemaker warned him.

"It's just a little rain. What harm could water do?" He went outside and lightning struck right next to him. Evergreen yelped and ran back inside hiding behind a stalagmite.

"That was pretty shocking, wasn't it?" NightOwl joked. Andromeda fell to the ground laughing and Igneous smacked him upside the head. "Ow! Don't need to be all _smack_ about it."

"You're on thin ice, bub." Igneous grunted.

"That's _cold_ of you to say."

"That's it!" Igneous tackled NightOwl and stuck his head into the lake over and back out then back in again.

"I really don't _lake_ this." NightOwl gurgled as he resurfaced. " _Water_ you going to accomplish by doing this to me?"

Igneous roared and almost broke his neck, but Peacemaker and Andromeda pulled him back. Evergreen made an ice wall between them while NightOwl was getting air back.

"Violence doesn't solve anything." Peacemaker advised.

"Tell that to Evergreen. He brutally murdered like, fifty dragons." Igneous snapped.

"Hey!" Evergreen defended. "Don't drag me into this!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have jumped in."

"Guys, can we please just stop?" Andromeda said.

"Yeah, this is a joke." NightOwl said from the other side of the wall.

"Everything's a joke to you!" Igneous hollered in anger.

"You guys are acting like animals!" Pyrite said over everyone. "This is why I was raised to think dragons were monsters! And I'm starting to think there's some truth behind that statement. So if you're truly an intelligent and sophisticated species, then #^&$ing act like it!"

Everyone looked at each other with apologetic expressions. "She's right." Peacemaker said. _She isn't a real dragon, yet she's smarter than any of us. The tone was unnecessary, but she still stopped us._

Andromeda and NightOwl tore down Evergreen's ice wall avoiding the venom tips and throwing them in the lake. "I'm very sorry NightOwl." Igneous apologized.

"It's alright."

"Now hug." Pyrite ordered.

"Seriously? That's a bit too much, isn't it?" Igneous said.

"I said _hug_!"

Igneous grumbled and stuck his wings out. NightOwl hugged him for a quick second.

"Better?" She asked.

"I guess."

Evergreen took some of the ice shards and got a flat rock. "How about some music to calm the heat?" He said. "I know this really good one." He played a steady yet cheerful tone. He grabbed some other rocks and played them like drums. He continued the melody but with a bit more 'dance' to it. Peacemaker knew exactly what song this is.

Soon, Evergreen started to sing. "Some. Times in our lives, we all have pain. We all have soooorrrrooowww. But. If we are wise, we know that there's, always toooommmoooorrrroooowww."

"Oh!" Loyalty said. "This one's a classic!"

"I'd recognize that song anywhere." Waterfall added.

"Lean on me!" Evergreen and Peacemaker sang together. "When you're not strooooonge! And I'll be your friend. I'll help. You. Caaarrrryyy on!"

"Oh yeah!" NightOwl cheered. "Let me join in!"

Igneous rolled his eyes. "Fine, I will too."

"One of my favorites!" Andromeda squealed.

"For. It won't be long. Till I'm gonna need. Somebody to leeeeaaaan on!" Evergreen sang. "Just call. On me brother, if you need a talon."

"We all need. Somebody. To leeeeeaaaan on!" Everyone sang.

"I just might. Haaaave a problem, that you'd understand!" Peacemaker sang.

"We all need. Somebody to leeeeeaaaan on!" sang everyone again. "Lean on me! When you're not strong!"

"When you're not strong!" Waterfall and Andromeda sang in the background.

"And I'll be your friend!"

"I'll be your friend."

"I'll help. You, caaaaaaarrrrryyyyy on!

Lean on me!

Fooorrrr, said it won't be long, till I'm gonna need. Somebody to leeeeaaaan on!"

They sang for a while until the three moons were up high in the sky.

"OK, real great show." Waterfall said clapping her talons slowly. "But it's really time to sleep. I'll probably see all of you tomorrow." She curled herself and went to sleep.

Everyone else curled up to sleep as well. Peacemaker saw Pyrite praying again.

"May I join you?" he asked her when everyone was asleep.

"Well of coarse." Peacemaker sat next to her with his talons together.

"Father, may you watch over us and protect us as we sleep. I- We hope this nightmare would end and we can go back to our lives. Bless each of us. Anything you like to add Peacemaker?"

"Oh, yeah, um. I hope we come out all right? And… Bless Pyrite for showing me you exist and stuff. Thank you for life? I guess. I'm kind of new to this."

Pyrite giggled and said; "Amen."

"Amen."

They both opened their eyes. Peacemaker honestly felt a really good feeling all of the sudden. "I hope he gets our message." He said.

"Oh, he will. He answers all our prayers."

"All at once? How does he do that?"

"Well, he isn't a living being. I mean he's alive but not made of flesh. He's holey and infinite. He's God."

"That's really confusing."

Pyrite giggled again. "It's hard to believe at first, but trust me. You'll feel him within your heart." She put her talon on Peacemaker's chest.

 _My heart feels something all right._

"Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight." Peacemaker smiled. He laid down and closed his eyes.

 _That. Was. So. Sappy._ Darkstalker said. _'My heart feels something alright.' Bleh! And a holy being who created us? Ludicrous! Don't tell me you believe that!_

 _She may be right. I trust her._

 _Listen. From experience, you can't trust anyone. Especially crushes._

 _And why should I TRUST you?_

Darkstalker sighed. _You got me there._

 _Now shut up! Maybe this 'God' fellow could save me from you!_

 _Doubt it._

Peacemaker rolled his eyes and went to sleep.

 _Later…_

Peacemaker woke op to the sound of talon steps. Everyone else was asleep. He saw a shadowy figure outside the cave. _Oh no, how did they find us?_

A second dragon stepped in. She ignited her fire and revealed herself to be a Mudwing with an odd scar running from her eye down to her neck. The other figure was an awkward looking lime-green male Seawing. "You don't need to use your fire for me, Sora." The Seawing said. "You know Seawings can see in the dark."

"I'm not doing it for you," Sora said glaring, "I'm doing it for myself."

"Well I can do that for you." The Seawing then lit up his luminous scales pouring light into the cave. Peacemaker looked up and shook Pyrite to wake her up.

"Huh?" she said sluggishly, "Mourning already?" She looked at the two newcomers. "Who are they?"

"Listen. That's real sweet of you Squid, but I told you again and again. I'm NOT interested."

"Sorry."

Everyone woke up.

Sora saw them turned outside. "Winter!" she yelled. "We found them!"

"There you guys are!" Winter hollered as he came in. "We searched high and low! Didn't Tsunami say to meet up with us?"

"She didn't specify where." Waterfall answered as she got up. "Oh bye the way Winter, how's Moonwatcher?"

"Put a sheep in it, tail sniffer. Come on you guys. Sora, which base is today?"

Sora took out a scroll from a brown leather satchel from under her wing. "Looks like…" she rolled the scroll for a while. "Base USAF 4500X"

"Yes!" Squid celebrated.

Winter leaned to the winglet. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about where our base is."

"Cross my heart, hope to die." Peacemaker said as he crossed his chest.

The rest got up and flew with Winter.

 **Chapter 11**

 **PYRITE**

They were flying for a while now. They were pretty close to the Summer Palace ruins. Actually, it seems they were headed there. The entrance was relocated so they can go straight into it. Peacemaker told Pyrite all about the Summer Palace. The entrance was changed and relocated to a metal door the size of three fully-grown dragons hidden by a few trees and bushes.

"Wow!" Andromeda exclaimed. "I never actually had been to the old Summer Palace! I've only ever seen it faintly from afar when I was collecting clams and seaweed for next week's dinner. Hey Waterfall, since you're part Seawing, have you ever visited here?"

"Well, my father comes to the Deep Sea Palace every once in a while when he needs to settle something. But no, this is my first time in this side of the ocean. If my family and I ever go to a beach when we finally get free time, it was one up north."

"Oh, but you'll love it here. Beautiful coral reefs, interesting sea creatures, and amazing Seawing architecture."

"I doubt it's any better than Skywing architecture."

They landed in front of the entrance where in the middle of two aggressive looking Seawings, a rather large Sandwing with a spear for a tail stood in their way. "Password?" he grunted.

" _OOOOOOOHH_!" Evergreen said jumping to the guard, "I know this one, this calls for the Universal Greeting. _Ahem._ Ba Weep Mini Bon!"

The Sandwing looked confused. Then he smiled and chuckled in a horse voice. "Now aren't you going to offer me some weird stick like food? Ha, I got the reference. You guys get to go in." He used his spear tail to unlock the door. "Thank you shiny dragonet. I haven't been happy since Mirage."

Winter put his talon on the Sandwing's s shoulder. "Once again, I'm sorry for your loss."

"It wasn't your fault." The Sandwing said, "Now go on in. Riptide is going to be furious."

They went inside to the courtyard. It was full of marble, pearls, and aquamarine stone. It would've looked ten times better if it wasn't broken and covered with moss. It was filled with dragons from every tribe flying around. Dragons sat comfortably in the various water pools discussing things. He saw one group consisting of two Seawings who looked almost exactly the same as one another, three Icewings, one Nightwing without an entire arm, and one rather small Mudwing. The Mudwing smirked as bubbles arose in front of him. One of the Icewings stopped talking and sniffed the air. "Umber you little ice sucker!" The others looked disgusted and the Nightwing got up and flew away. Peacemaker snickered.

They flew to the top pavilion where the old council was. They arrived where several small pools of water gathered to a circle. Some of the pools were filled with cushions or leaves or sand instead of water. Riptide was sitting at the top of the circle with a gold plate with the word 'queen' was crossed out and replaced as 'headmaster.'

"Hi! I'm Riptide. I'm a special friend of Tsunami."

"Yeah. A _really_ special friend." Said a neon pink and green Rainwing carrying papers to a room next to the council.

"Put a sheep in it, Guava!" Riptide snapped back. He looked back at the winglet. "Sorry. _Some_ dragons can't keep their comments to themselves."

"I heard that!" Guava yelled from the room.

"Yeah, I kind of wanted you to! Anyway, it's nice to see you. But why didn't Tsunami tell you to come here?"

"She did tell us to go to you," Peacemaker answered, "but she didn't specify where."

"Hmm… She probably didn't know that we moved away from the rainforest. Oh well, you're here now. I have to write your names down. It's how I keep track of our members. Just say the aloud."

"Peacemaker."

"Evergreen. As in the tree."

"Igneous."

"Waterfall."

"NightOwl. Yep, that's _hoo_ I am! Get it? I'm named after an owl."

"Stop with the puns. I'm Loyalty."

"Andromeda."

"And I'm Pyrite."

Riptide shot up. "Hailstorm?"

"No." Pyrite corrected. "I'm a different Pyrite."

"OK."

"Don't forget me!" A voice from behind yelled. A Skywing flew quickly next to Evergreen. The dragon was no other than Angel.

Pyrite frowned. "Oh sh-"

"What?" Riptide said in shock. "How did you get in here? How did you get passed Gila?"

Gila, the Sandwing that let them enter, flew in panting. "She…" He was out of breath. "She was so fast. Not even Peregrine could catch her."

A red and brown Skywing quickly entered. "I wasn't ready! She can't be faster than me! She got lucky."

"With love, anything is possible." Angel said twining her tail with Evergreen's.

 _That's weird._ Pyrite thought. _Didn't Loyalty say if you use certain words he blacks out?_ Pyrite was about to ask but Loyalty already explained.

"It must have worn out." Loyalty said to everyone except Evergreen. "It appears his mind completely got rid of that memory without a trace. I'll have to tell my aunt Mayfly about this."

"I'm glad you're here Angel." Evergreen said. "But how did you find us?"

"I always know exactly where my lover goes." She answered. "That and I followed you."

"My name isn't 'mylover,' silly. My name is Evergreen."

"Well," Riptide said to Peregrine with a chuckle, "looks like we have a new 'speed demon.'"

"No," she defended, "I am the fastest! No way can you replace me with someone so cocky!"

"Look who's talking." Gila said.

"You know who isn't talking? Your wife!" Peregrine snapped as she took off. Gila frowned.

A horn sound filled the air. Guava ran to the council room. "The Nightmares! They're here!"

Riptide got out of his pool. "How?"

"I don't know, but there's a lot!"

The windows around them smashed as muscular Nightwings crashed in. Feirceteeth was there with an eye patch where Evergreen shot her back at school. She pulled out a rocky, jagged sword.

 **Chapter 12**

 **EVERGREEN**

As the raiders broke in, Evergreen's mind gone blank yet again. He couldn't think, he couldn't speak, and he couldn't control his movements. But something different happened. He opened his mouth and the ice covered his body creating armor. He was fully protected. His armor was jagged and spiky. Venom tipped spikes ran through his spine.

He shot a spike on the floor and made a venom tipped ice spear.

 _Must. Protect. Master._

He charged and stabbed a Nightwing and blew his frost breath at another. Igneous, Waterfall, and Riptide joined him on the fight. Igneous slashed a Nightwing's throat with his bowie knife but another grabbed him by the horns. Waterfall blew fire at Igneous's attacker in the face. She got tail whipped by a huge Nightwing. The Nightwing held a sword and tried to stab her but Riptide tackled him head on. Andromeda took a spear and helped him fight.

Evergreen dueled with a Nightwing with an axe for a tail. When she tried to swing it at him, Evergreen caught the end of her tail and yanked the axe of throwing at a Nightwing that had Peacemaker in a headlock. NightOwl used his blue tinted fire to burn the attacker's eyes. "I'm so hot." He said.

Loyalty dodged an attack by one of the Nightwings. He grabbed the attacker's spear and hit her head with the blunt end. Another Nightwing held Loyalty by the neck choking him. Igneous grabbed his last throwing star and threw at the Nightwing's eye. He staggered back and Loyalty shot him with his fire.

Two Nightwings with swords surrounded Evergreen. He broke his spear in half and sharpened them with his horns with one swipe. He stared angrily at the two. One slashed his sword but Evergreen double blocked it. The one behind him side swung but Evergreen ducked. He tried slashing then they in the face but he was just out of his reach.

The first Nightwing stabbed Evergreen at the side but did not penetrate his armor. Evergreen pushed the sword away with his the Nightwing sparred. Evergreen turned his sword facing his wrist to block the attacker behind him.

After some sparring, Evergreen sliced a Nightwing's stomach. He fell to his knees grabbing his wound groaning. Evergreen then stabbed his head from the top. The other side of the sword exposed below the Nightwing's bottom jaw covered in blood. He left the blade stuck on the corpse as he fought with the other Nightwing. He chopped the attacker's hand off and stabbed him in the heart.

He turned around to see Feirceteeth standing there. Evergreen roared and charged after her. She took a battle-axe and swung it at him but he blocked her with his blade. He pushed his sword as hard as he can and Feirceteeth pushed her axe as well. They were locking their weapons until she over powered him knocking the sword off Evergreen's talons. She then hit him in the side of his head with the blunt end. Evergreen staggered back.

"You're a fool!" Feirceteeth said with a sinister voice. "I'm doing you a favor by getting rid of a threat with powers you couldn't fathom. Isn't the death of a few dragons worth saving billions in the future?"

"You'll never stop at one!" Evergreen hissed. He blew his frost breath making two double-bladed swords. A few more Nightwings surrounded him with their weapons ready surrounded him. "I'll take you all on!" He hollered.

A Nightwing with a sickle charged at him. He blocked his attack while another one hit him with a hammer. Evergreen got up with purple blood dripping out his mouth. A Nightwing with a mace tried to hit him but Evergreen sliced the mace in half, jumped on the attacker's shoulders, and stabbed both swords into his eyes ripping his face open splattering Nightwing blood all over. Evergreen jumped off his back with blood all over him.

The other two Nightwings charged at him. The one with the sickle sideswiped at him, but Evergreen blocked it and stabbed his arm. The Nightwing dropped his weapon and Evergreen decapitated him.

The hammer one smashed her hammer at him but Evergreen moved out of the way and tail wacked her on the head then blew his frost breath impaling her.

"Now…" Evergreen said breathing heavily looking at Feirceteeth angrily with blank eyes pointing one of his swords at her. "Now it's just you…" He stepped a little closer. "And me."

"On the contrary," Feirceteeth hissed knife ready, "It's just me."

Evergreen charged at her with full force. Feirceteeth moved aside and stabbed him with her sword. It pierced through his armor easily. Evergreen froze in shock.

"I bet you weren't expecting a sword made from skyfire." Feirceteeth said.

"Seems fair?" Evergreen chocked as fell to the floor dead bleeding purple blood.

 **Chapter 13**

 **PEACEMAKER**

_No…_ Peacemaker was in tears. "No!"

Angel roared and flew towards Feirceteeth before Peacemaker could. She tackled her but she pushed her off and hit her with her tail. The others ran towards her as well. Igneous tried to stab her but she moved, held his wrist, and elbowed him.

NightOwl blew his fire but Feirceteeth grabbed a shield she had stored on her back behind her wings and blocked his attack.

Andromeda picked up a spear and threw it at Feirceteeth. But Feirceteeth only moved out of the way and blew her fire at her.

Loyalty stabbed his barbed tail at her it only hit her shield. His tail barb was bent and he held it, moaning in pain.

Waterfall shot a stream of fire at Feirceteeth but she shot back. Their fire was battling each other. Feirceteeth blew harder and knocked Waterfall off balance.

Peacemaker, full of anger, ran towards her. She tried stabbing him but he tail wacked her sword off her talon. He grabbed her shield and ripped it off the sleeve. Peacemaker had his talon around her neck.

 _Due to your brother's death Peacemaker,_ Darkstalker said in his mind, _the future has changed. So we won't be executing your friends…_

Peacemaker's talons glowed. Feirceteeth's eyes went blank and Peacemaker let go of her. She screamed in agony as the dead corpses of Nightwings and parts of the wall, floor, and ceiling covered her. The disgusting mesh of rotten flesh and stone formed and shaped to a dragon. It was the most horrific thing Peacemaker has ever seen.

The giant dragon's eyes formed. Blood dripped all over him. And in Darkstalker's voice, it said: "I will!"

Some members of the Talons of Peace tackled this new form of Darkstalker. Peacemaker stood back and ran to Evergreen's dead body. He cried and buried his talons in his face. "Evergreen." He chocked. "Evergreen I'm so sorry! If-" He sniffled. "If I could have stopped him from enchanting you I would. I never wanted this to happen. You're my brother!"

 _Wait,_ he thought, _if Darkstalker and I are the same, then that means…_

He closed his eyes and put his talon on Evergreen. "Give Evergreen life again. Make him exactly the way he was. Give all of his memories back." He sniffled as he opened his eyes again. Tears dropping like rain. "Please, if there really is a God, revive him. I just want my brother back."

There was a long pause, but Evergreen's stab wound healed and he started breathing. His armor flaked off. He twitched and moved. "Five more minutes." He groaned.

"Evergreen!" Peacemaker woke him up and hugged him tightly. "You're alive!" Tears fell off his eyes. _Thank you Lord!_

"Of course I am." Evergreen said standing up. "Why wouldn't I be?" He looked at the battle between Darkstalker and the others. "Holy moons! What the heck did I miss?"

"Can you still fight?" Peacemaker asked.

"I can try. I did take some notes when I was in 'stabby mode.'" He made a pole of ice and broke a chunk of it creating a blade thing.

"OK, lets go." They ran to Darkstalker and Evergreen flew at his head and stabbed him in the eye. Darkstalker roared and staggered back. He pushed Evergreen off him but the ice sword was still stuck in his eye.

Peacemaker looked around and saw a spear. "I enchant all spears on this floor to stab Darkstalker and no one else!" Every spear shook and suddenly flew towards Darkstalker. Each one stabbed him. Darkstalker roared and grabbed a pillar next to him. "Grab Peacemaker and hold him until I say 'stop'" Darkstalker said in a voice that sounded like multiple voices. The pillar suddenly broke away from the ceiling. The top part split looking like tentacles. The pillar lunged at Peacemaker like a snake and grabbed him. He was stuck and couldn't get out. Darkstalker continued fighting the others.

Peacemaker looked around and saw seagulls outside acting like nothings happening. "Seagulls!" He yelled. "Poke and annoy Darkstalker until he says stop then fly to where you were flying safely!"

The seagulls' eyes sparkled as they flew towards the palace. They surrounded Darkstalker like vultures. Each one poked and pooped on Darkstalker. "Rrrrr… STOP IT" Darkstalker yelled. The seagulls flew back to where they were and continued. The pillar let go of Peacemaker. His plan to get Darkstalker to say stop worked.

"That is enough!" Darkstalker yelled. "Walls, grab on to every dragon except Peacemaker and I!"

The walls grabbed everyone in the room except for Peacemaker and Darkstalker. Peacemaker noticed the wall grabbed some dead dragons too. Darkstalker must have killed a few.

Darkstalker walked to Peacemaker slowly. "Rubble," he ordered, "sharpen yourselves and stab Peacemaker!" Rubble from across the room rose and darted towards Peacemaker.

"Um…" He saw the water in the council pools. "Uh, pool water! Get rid of all the rubble flying at me!" water streams trapped every shard of rubble in itself. They all soon dropped to the floor. "Chandelier! Become a cage and trap Darkstalker in it!"

The chandelier hanging from the ceiling reshaped itself to a box cage. It then fell and trapped Darkstalker.

"Crush Peacemaker!" Darkstalker roared. The cage untangled itself to large ball made of the same gold the chandelier was. It shot itself towards Peacemaker.

"Turn to dust. Turn to dust!" Peacemaker yelled covering himself. The ball disintegrated and made Peacemaker covered with yellow sawdust. When he opened his eyes, he saw Darkstalker running at him with his mouth opened. He tackled Peacemaker and pined him to the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart slowly and painfully," he hissed menacingly, "just as I did with my father!" He opened his mouth and dead dragonheads with blood dripping down tried to reach out and bite him. Some even blew a little flame. Darkstalker snaked is head up ready to strike. But before he could, he stopped looking surprised.

Peacemaker looked over Darkstalker's shoulder to see Pyrite on his back heavily breathing with the skyfire sword jammed in his back.

Darkstalker turned his head. "Skyfire? This isn't fair! I was supposed to live forever to rule all the tribes! How did I not foresee this? I- I…" Darkstalker fell to his side with a heavy thump before he could finish his sentence. The dead bodies and stone departed. The sword was now through a dead Feirceteeth.

The walls let go of Peacemaker's friends and everyone else. They all looked at each other in silence.

"What?" Pyrite said letting go of the sword. "Not even a 'thank you?'"

Peacemaker hugged her laughing and crying.

"Thank you so much Pyrite!" Peacemaker could jump for joy. He was so happy he almost kissed her, but he caught himself. _Great. Now I look like an idiot._ His friends came and they group hugged.

Evergreen hugged each one but Angel jumped between him and Waterfall and Andromeda. "Nu-uh!" she said to Waterfall and Andromeda. "He's mine!" Andromeda and Waterfall looked at each other confused. Angel jumped at Evergreen almost knocking him down. She was about to kiss him but Loyalty shook his head.

"A big gesture like that could re-trigger the memory." He whispered to her.

"OK, got it!" she whispered back.

They gave each other high fives and tail bumps.

Members of the Talons of Peace came and celebrated.

"No more Nightmares!" a dragon hollered.

"We won!" yelled another.

Peacemaker saw Winter standing there smiling giving him an approved nod. He also saw Sora and Squid sitting there to. "Ah what the heck!" Sora said. She gave Squid a kiss on the cheek and he fainted with Sora smiling while rolling her eyes.

Peacemaker and Evergreen gave each other a hug. "You're the best brother a dragon could ask for." Evergreen said.

"Thanks. But anyone would kill for a brother like you."

"No, you're the best brother!"

"No you are!"

"OK, lets just agree you are."

"Ha ha, no you are!"

"Oh won't you two just shut up!" Igneous laughed.

"Yeah Evergreen." Said NightOwl with a chuckle. "You're making this… _sappy!_ Get it? Evergreen? Tree sap?"

Evergreen laughed.

Peacemaker and Pyrite looked at each other. The whole world around them seemed to be just a blur. "Thank you for saving me." Peacemaker said. "How did you not get grabbed by the wall?"

"That slice of Hell said 'all dragons.'" Pyrite answered. "I'm technically human."

"That explains it. Maybe it was fate?"

"Maybe."

The hugged each other again as tight as they could.

"Hey e yea e yay!" Evergreen sang. "Que no pare la fiesta DON'T STOP THE PAAAAAARRRRRRTYYYYYYY!"

 _I have a feeling it's not over yet._ Peacemaker thought to himself as he kept hugging Pyrite. _There's still more. This adventure isn't the end; it's just the beginning_

 **THE END**

 **Prologue**

Alpha Centuri slowly walked through the hallway into her father's throne. She shifted herself out of her Nightwing form and turned back to her Moonwing self. "Father." She said once she entered. "Feirceteeth has failed. Even though the animus known as Darkstalker has perished, a dragon with the mixture of a Nightwing, an Icewing, and a Rainwing replaced him. He too is more powerful than any animus we've seen. In a way, he is slightly more powerful than Darkstalker." _I hope I'm not punished. I've done everything in my power to train Feirceteeth._

Crater hissed. His splitting lower jaw vibrated. "How unfortunate." He growled. "Yet, it is still possible to complete the mission. He's yet a mere child. We can start a new with project Animus." His third eye shaped to a diamond. "Comet." He whispered. The sand table shifted and turned. Alpha's brother formed.

"Yes father?" the sand-a-gram said.

"Any news on the Pantala District?"

"Yes. It appears Wasp failed to contain project Flamesilk. She isn't using her Hivewing gift like we intended. Do you wish for her demise sir?"

"Negative. This is only a minor setback. This has happened before and it will be contained. Dismiss."

"Thank you for your understanding." Comet bowed and morphed back to his Hivewing disguise. The sand-a-gram turned off and the sand went back to the table.

"Father," Centauri asked, "will I be punished?"

"No." Crater responded. "We have a few pawns left. Soon, this million year test shall end."

Written by

Chase H. Robertson

Inspired by Tui T Sutherland's Wings of Fire

Songs featured:

"Staying Alive"-Bee Gees

"Lean On Me"-Bill Withers

"Don't Stop the Party"-Pitbull

Special thanks to:

Janet M.

Porter B.

Lance L. II

Monica W.

Gavin J.

Kaily K.

Directed by

Michael Bay


End file.
